claymorenewfandomcom-20200215-history
Father Vincent
Etymology ヴィンセント transliterates from "Vincent," from the Latin vincere (to conquer). "Vincent" is the name of numerous saints. Also the name of the Dutch Post-Impressionist painter, Vincent van Gogh (1853–1890). Appearance Oval face. Bald or shaven head. 50ish. Appears either the same or slightly taller''Claymore 2'', Scene 8, p. 142 than Clare—170cm (5ft 6.92in).Fragments of Silver Omnibus 1, "Yoma War Record I," p. 506 Father Vincent wears a purple robe in the anime. Studio profiles of Father Vincent Personality Cheerful, grateful persona. Accepts Clare and her comrades, despite the Holy City of Rabona prohibiting Claymore warriors. In charge of the main cathedral in the city. Worked to repeal the city ordinance against Claymore warriors.Claymore 14, Scene 73, p. 17 History Early life unknown. A priest of the Church of Rabona. 'Covert operation' 'Anime cold open' In the cold open of the anime, a priest enters a cathedral chamber. The bloodied body of Father Van lies on the altar steps. The priest faints and then screams. Later, Father Vincent has an emergency meeting with Fathers Pario and Serene, where Vincent announces his decision to hire a Claymore.Claymore, Anime Scene 3 These scenes are absent in the manga. 'Manga cold open' In the cold open of the manga, Clare checks in at a local inn. She poses as an art dealer traveling with her younger brother, Raki. In a flashback, Rubel has a campfire meeting with Clare. A request came from Rabona. But since Rabona bans anything "unnatural," including Claymore warriors, Clare has to take suppressant to change her silver eyes to a "normal" color.Claymore 2, Scene 5, p. 15; Claymore, Anime Scene 3 'First meeting' After checking in at the inn, Clare and Raki visit Rabona Cathedral. She contacts Vincent in the baptismal chamber. She introduces herself with a prearranged codeword. He requests that they meet later that night in the church tower.Claymore 2, Scene 5, p. 25; Claymore, Anime Scene 3 'Galk and Sid' 'Interference' After dinner, Clare leaps amid rooftops of city. She meets Vincent in a cathedral tower room. He explains how priests are being murdered. Before leaving, she asks him to take care of Raki should she be killed. He consents, embarrassed that he should be so afraid, yet Clare being more concerned about a boy's life than her own.Claymore 2, Scene 5, pp. 35–36; Claymore, Anime Scene 3 Meeting in the tower Amid the rooftops of the city, Galk and Sid attack Clare, who is returning to the inn. Sid throws three knives, which Clare catches and throws back. Clare escapes.Claymore 2, Scene 5, pp. 38–43; Claymore, Anime Scene 3 Later that night, two guards in the cathedral are killed by the Yoma.Claymore 2, Scene 6, pp. 47–50; Claymore, Anime Scene 3 'Interrogation' The next morning, Raki wakes up and notices that Clare's eyes are silver again. She takes her suppressant in time. City guards, lead by Galk and Sid, barge into room. They question Clare's whereabouts last night. Sid suspects Clare is a Claymore and somehow changed her eye color. But Raki distracts Sid with melodramatics.Claymore 2, Scene 6, pp. 54–58; Claymore, Anime Scene 3 Later in the baptismal room, Clare again confers with Vincent. She suspects a "Voracious Eater" is the culprit.Claymore 2, Scene 6, p. 62; Claymore, Anime Scene 3 'Second night trip' Leaping among the rooftops, Clare heads for cathedral. Galk and Sid intercept her again. While deflecting their attacks, another victim screams. Clare races inside the cathedral, where the victim lies dead.Claymore 2, Scene 6, p. 68–81; Claymore, Anime Scene 3 The Yoma attacks from behind, Clare dodging. Galk and Sid arrive and the Yoma turns on them. Clare saves both from fatal attacks, but is impaled by the Yoma's extensible claws. She is left unconscious.Claymore 2, Scene 7, pp. 92–97; Claymore, Anime Scene 3 Despite Sid's protests, Galk brings Clare to Vincent's bedroom,Claymore 2, Scene 7, p. 104; Claymore, Anime Scene 4 where she remains comatose. With Raki at her bedside, she regains consciousness after a 2-day coma.Claymore 2, Scene 7, p. 119; Claymore, Anime Scene 4 'Yoma' 'Examining the suspects' Cathedral staff have surprise meeting. Despite Father Rodo's protests, Clare, not fully recovered from her injuries, exams each suspect—including Bishop Kamuri and even Vincent—but everyone proves human. Yet all have a Yoma scent.Claymore 2, Scene 8, pp. 129–143; Claymore, Anime Scene 4 The situation turns ugly as Rodo verbally attacks Vincent. Clare finally reaches the last possibility. If Yoma can impersonate the living, what if one impersonates the dead?Claymore 2, Scene 8, p. 146; Claymore, Anime Scene 4 'Second Yoma fight' In the baptismal room, Raki paces about, still carrying the statue. A "mummy" rises from a coffin and morphs into a Yoma. Meanwhile, Clare is racing to the baptismal room.Claymore 2, Scene 8, pp. 150–153; Claymore, Anime Scene 4 During the ensuing fight, she bisects the Yoma in two. On a later day, Vincent, Galk and Sid thank Clare and Raki when they leave the city.Claymore 3, Scene 10, pp. 63–68; Claymore, Anime Scene 4 '7-Year timeskip' 'Sister Latea' Rabona becomes more tolerant, though Claymores are still forbidden.Claymore 14, Scene 73, p. 17 After Galatea deserts the Organization, she moves to Rabona and becomes a nun.Claymore 14, Scene 73, p. 21 'Agatha' 'Sending for help' When Galatea detects an Awakened being in the city, she lures a purge team from the Organization by releasing her Yoma Energy. Clarice and Miata are sent.Claymore 14, Scene 73, p. 63 During the bungled execution attempt, Agatha attacks the city.Claymore 14, Scene 75, pp. 42–43 Galatea ends up fighting both warriors and Agatha, as Agatha destroys the city.Claymore 14, Scene 75, pp. 65–66 3-way fight ends with Galatea, Clarice and Miata defeated.Claymore 14, Scene 77, p. 122 'Surprise visitors' The seven Ghosts appear on the rooftops—Miria, Deneve, Helen, Cynthia, Tabitha, Yuma and Clare.Claymore 14, Scene 77, pp. 126–127 Clare announces the impeding death of Agatha. The engagement ends with the rescue of Galatea and the death of Agatha.Claymore 15, Scene 78, pp. 9–37 'Aftermath' Miria puts Galatea in charge of Clarice and Miata. Later, Miria negotiates with Vincent in the cathedral, regarding Claymore status in the city.Claymore 15, Scene 80, p. 80 Later, Galatea speaks with Vincent about the stigma on Claymore warriors bodies. "That's the proof of us being half-human, half-Yoma. Because it shows that something resides in this body which should be avoided."Claymore 15, Scene 82, pp. 148–149 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:People Category:Human Category:Church of Rabona